Love in Return
by Haruno Inori
Summary: Sequel to 'Gomenasai'. Sasuke has finally returned, fully expecting Sakura to be the weak fangirl she was years ago., but finds, to his surprise, that things are not as he expected...Summary sux XD. This is my first go at chappies, so wish me luck guyz!
1. Final Return

**Heh...well, i decided to make a sequel...cuz i was bored **

**Aniways, plz review at the end! Your constructive critisism will only make me a betta writer!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto, but i will sumday! muahahaha!**

**Eh hem...aniway, on with the story!**

**0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Love in Return**

**Sequel to 'Gomenasai'**

A grunt of pain was followed by a yawn, as the last-surviving Uchiha tried to steady himself, only to twitch in pain and fall back into the comfortable bedsheets.

_Wait…..bedsheets?_ Uchiha Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He took in his surroundings-a beeping machine in a room of white.

He closed his eyes as last nights events came flooding back to him.

_Konoha…blood…Sakura's shocked face……_

_Wait, Sakura!_

He suddenly jerked himself upwards, but after experiencing excruciating pain, was forced to sink into the bedsheets again.

"You shouldn't force yourself."

Sasuke turned his head to see a nurse rearranging some flowers in a vase.

"Especially after returning in the state you were in." She said, turning to look at him.

He looked down at his injuries, but found none.

"Sensei healed you already, but your body aches because you over-exerted your muscles."

"Sensei….?"

"Gomen ne, Uchiha-san, but I'm not allowed to disclose my sensei's name."

Sasuke sighed.

_Why do i even care who her sensei is?_

He decided to ask a more reasonable question.

"How long have I been here?"

"About three days now." She said, taking some sheets out of a cupboard.

_Three days? I wonder when she'll visit me……_

"Good day to you, Uchiha-san." The nurse said as she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

_Hn, no point in thinking about that. She's probably still in love with me, and still weak, too. _

He wasn't aware of how wrong he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Forehead-girl!" A blond kinoichi waved to her pink-haired friend.

"Oh, hi Ino-pig." Sakura said, smiling.

"You won't believe what I heard!" She said, pausing dramatically.

"What did u hear?"

"Sasuke-kun is back!"

"I know." Sakura said, her smile fading. She stared at the ground.

Ino frowned quizzically, obviously dissatisfied at her friends lack of reaction.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Oh! Ummm…yea, of course." She said, faking a smile.

"I know you're not that happy, but I was really hoping to compete against you for him!" She said jokingly.

Sakura smiled.

"Well, you can have him, Ino!" She said, joking too.

Ino stiffened.

Sakura smiled deviously.

"But of course, your heart is probably already set on a certain lazy-ass genius……"

Ino blushed.

"I don't like him!" She said, in attempt to stop her face from going even redder than it was already.

"Sure…..I believe you….." Sakura said, winking.

"_Sakura!_" Ino screamed, her face practically glowing.

Sakura laughed.

"Well, you had better go, I heard that you have a team meeting with Chouji and _Shikamaru_ now, I don't want you to be late for _him_- I mean them….."

"Gggrrrrr…._Sakura_!" Ino growled, jumping onto a tree branch.

With one last blush, she was gone.

Sakura's smile faded.

She turned around to stare in the direction of the hospital. The wind blew fiercely around her, as if threatening to carry her away, but the reminiscing girl didn't notice. All of her thoughts were focused on one thing.

"_Sasuke, why did you have to come back now?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And so, with everyone else knocked out, the completion of the mission rested on my shoulders alone. Yes, me, Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be the next hokage after Tsunade-baachan drops dead! So I……."

Sasuke groaned. He was having the worst first week back ever. How was it so bad? Well, on the second day of his gaining-consciousness, he had nearly all his healed bones rebroken after Ino totally launched herself at him. She was pulled off by a very bored looking Shikamaru, and then proceeded to tell him about their relationship and how he had dumped that 'barbarous sand girl' for 'yours truly'.

Oh, and not to mention the blond idiot, who was currently raving his head off on the chair beside him.

Groaning again, he proceeded to smother himself with his pillow, drowning out the dobes loud voice.

He had felt his head go all heavy and darkness starting to surround him, before the pillow was finally pulled off him by a very shocked and scared nurse, who started muttering about '_now he's trying to commit suicide……_'

"Aw man! What's wrong with you teme? I was just getting to the good part!"

Sasuke replied with a 'hn.'

"Oh Well, anyways, I was going down, but then Sakura-chan…."

"_Sakura_?" He asked, jolting to attention, "what about Sakura?"

"Oh, well, you know how she's Tsunade-baachan's apprentice and all…."

_She the Gondaimes apprentice?Well, I never knew she had it in her……_

"Hey, what's with that look, teme?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Hn. Nothing dobe, probably just your imagination." He replied.

"Oh right, well- hey wait a sec……." Naruto got this evil glint in his eye.

"You like Sakura-chan, right?"

Sasuke felt himself blush.

"I don't."

_Yea right! _His inner self commented. _Didn't you already admit to yourself that u liked her?_

"Sure you don't, teme…….that's why you became so interested in her training…."

"I'm only interested because she's my teammate, dobe."

"Heh, I'm only joking, of course…." Evil glint in the eye again.

His face suddenly got serious.

"But Sakura-chan has changed, and she just began smiling again, so don't make her sad, or I _will _hurt you." He turned to walk out of the door.

"She changed?"

"Yea. You'll see once you get out of this place." He said, closing the door.

"She changed, eh?" Sasuke thought, settling back into the blankets.

"_I wonder how…."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So...how was chapter 1? Stupid? Crap? Ok?

Plz review!

Thanx

Inori (SasxSaku4eva)


	2. Forgiven

**Stupid schoolwork is like suffocating me……**

**Aniwayz, heres the new chapter!**

**Soz for the late update! As I said...schoolwork! TT  
**

**Disclaimer: Inori (SasuxSaku4eva) does not own Naruto in any way. How sad…TT**

**0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00**

Sasuke breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

His second week back was, to say the least, far more enjoyable than the first.

How? Well, for starters, the dobe had been asked to adjourn on an A-ranked mission, which Ino had also been asked to go on. It was a week free from pestering fangirls (even though Ino isn't considered one anymore), perverted senseis and annoying idiots. Bliss.

And to top it all off, he was to be released the next day. Thank god.

But there was, of course, one downfall to his blissful week….

The fact that Sakura still hadn't paid him a visit.

He shifted his position near the window and sighed again.

"_Sakura-chan has changed……"_

Was her change as major as Naruto had made it sound?

The Uchiha flopped onto the bed.

_Hn. Watever, I'll find out tomorrow, anyway._

0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bell tinkled in the local coffee shop, where the said medic nin and her Hyuuga friend were currently discussing the going-ons in the village.

"H-hey, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up from her Cappuccino.

"Yeah?"

Hinata averted her gaze.

"U-um…well, it's just that…uhh…" Her face turned a bit red.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, out with it! Something's bothering you, tell me!" She said, smiling cheekily.

Hinata instantly regretted ever having said anything.

"Umm……it's just that I overheard some of the villagers saying that Sasuke-san will be released from hospital tomorrow…."

Sakuras smile disappeared.

"And their also saying that he will become an ANBU instantly, without taking the exam…"

"He'll be in your team…." She finished.

Sakura sighed.

"That's what you were worrying about?"

"Y-yea…"

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. I'll be fine with him coming out of hospital, and also him being on my team."

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Positive." Sakura looked at her watch and jumped.

"Shit! It's 9:00 am already? I gotta get to the hospital!" And with that, she was off.

"Hmm….." Hinata sighed.

_Has she really forgotten him? Or……?_

Hinata shook her head.

_No, I should believe what Sakura-chan says, she's the one who's in charge of her feelings after all._

"Oh well, I'd better talk Ino-chan and Ten Ten-chan about this…." She resolved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura sighed and let the water cascade over her, soothing all of her aching pains. She turned off the water, and changed into her pyjamas, before settling down to sleep.

_So he's getting released tomorrow, eh? _

_Well let him get released…like hell I care._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke tossed and turned, before throwing off the bedsheets and walking to the window, enjoying the slight breeze that ruffled his hair.

_Well….tomorrow's the day…I need to tell her the truth……_

He sighed.

_What will she do, though? Will she really forgive me like I thought?_

He shook his head as if to clear it.

_Of course she'll forgive you….she said so, remember?_

He threw himself onto the bed.

_A change can't be that big, she'll definitely still love me……_

_I hope_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uchiha Sasuke woke to the sound of birds chirping, children laughing, and someone tapping his shoulder.

He opened one lazy eye, to see the dobe, his head completely covered in bandages, towering over him.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just came back from the mission, and-Hey! I'm NOT A DOBE!" He yelled.

"Yea, whatever, now skip to the details.." The Uchiha mumbled, covering his eardrums.

"Yea, well anyway…" He cleared his throat importantly.

"I was asked by Tsunade-baachan to escort you to her office, for further questioning.."

"About what?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged.

"All she said was to accompany you to her office…"

"Hn. I'll go later." Sasuke grunted. _After I talk to Sakura…._

"She told me to tell you to go now!"

Sasuke sighed. _Troublesome…I'm probably gonna get a lecture…_

"Fine, I'll go, after I change."

"Ok, then." Naruto said, sitting down.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

Sighing again, he shoved Naruto out the door.

"Well, he's still as clueless as ever….I pity Hinata for choosing such an idiotic boyfriend…"

(For those who don't get it, he was about to accidentally witness Sasuke changing.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Sakura had woken to something very similar….

"Hey forehead-girl!"

"Mnnnnn….." Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"Forehead-girl!!"

Sakura twitched.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!" Ino started shaking the life out of her best friend. Sakura started to cough.

"Umm….Ino-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"What?"

"You're choking Sakura-chan…..she's turning blue…"

"Yea, righ-wait, WHAT??" She let go.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura jumped out of bed.

Hinata and Tenten sighed.

"Uhh…yea?" Ino gulped.

Sakura said nothing more, but started to chase her friend throughout the house.

_BANG_

_WHACK_

The two witnesses sweatdropped.

"Well, at least we know that Sakura-chan is fully awake…"

0o0o0o

Three broken pots, one slashed cushion, and three bandaids later, everything was back to normal…

Almost.

Ino flinched.

"OW, IT HURTS LIKE CRAP, WHY DID YOU HAFTA HIT SO HARD??" She whined.

Hinata sighed.

"Calm down and stop moving, Ino-chan, I can't tend to your wounds properly."

"Why did _you_ have to wake me up like that?" Sakura asked, her face devoid of emotion. This made Ino even more pissed.

"Why you-"

"Why did you guys come here anyway?" Sakura sighed, cutting her off.

Ino calmed straight away and smiled.

"We're gonna take you shopping!"

Sakura blinked, then sighed.

"Guys, we've gone through this before…I'm completely busy, I've got patients waiting on me…an ANBU squad is coming back from a mission-"

"That's all taken care of." Tenten said, smiling.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"W-we've asked Hokage-sama to give you a break. Shizune-sama will be taking care of the injured ANBU members."

Sakura sighed, then smiled.

"Well, I guess I've got no choice. Shopping it is, then!"

The girls cheered.

"Come on, I wanna get to that new shop before everyone else swarms in and gets all the good stuff!" Ino yelled, as they all scrambled outside onto the pavement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke knocked on the wooden door of Tsunades office.

"Come in."

He stepped into the messy office, where the hokage, Tsunade sat in the middle of all the junk, paperwork and empty sake bottles. Shizune was standing beside her, holding Ton Ton.

**Tsunades POV**

I drew a sharp intake of breath. Here he was. The last Uchiha. After so many years of serving under Orochimaru, he was back, and looking as arrogant and calm as ever.

I looked up his arms, and across his chest. There were no signs of serious scarring or marks to show that he was injured at all.

_Yep…she's good……even better than me at her age…_I smiled to myself.

"What did you want to see me about, Tsunade-sama?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I think you will have realised, but you betrayed the village and joined Orochimaru."

"I do."

I sighed.

"That is a serious offense. Not only did you join the enemy, all for you selfish needs, but you attempted to maim and kill your former teammates more than once!"

He gave no sign that he had heard me at all.

_How dare he…? After all that Naruto and Sakura went through…_

I tried to calm myself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry for what I did."

Shizune gasped.

_After all he's done…he expects to be forgiven by so little words?_ She thought.

I rubbed my temples.

"Very well. You may stay in this village, but will not be allowed to take any exams, or participate in any missions for three months."

His face was still expressionless.

"You are dismissed."

He walked silently to the door, and left.

Only after his footsteps faded, did any of us speak.

"Tsunade-sama……"

I looked at her.

"_Why _did you forgive him? After all that he did to Naruto, and Sakura…."

"_Why?_"

I sighed.

"Even though he may not show it, I know, that deep down….he really wants to be forgiven for his past actions. I can see it in his eyes."

"But still…."

"Shizune."

"H-hai?"

"You'll learn to read peoples actions, and movements…and come to understand this later in your life."

"He witnessed the murdering of his entire clan…his loved ones. It is only natural that he pursues revenge, and is blinded by his hatred for his brother." I continued.

Shizune nodded.

"I guess that is true….but will the villagers forgive him?"

"The villagers will learn to forgive him, with time."

"However…."

"It will take much longer for Sakura to…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh realli, Ino-pig?"

"OF COURSE, FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

"Are you sure you won't dump Shikamaru for Sasuke…?

"OF COURSE!"

"Yea, we believe you.." Hinata, Tenten and Sakura sang.

"Hey!"

"What? We said we believed you."

Ino suddenly got a glint in her eye.

"Yea, I wouldn't wanna steal Sasuke-kun from forehead-girl, now, would I?"

She searched Sakuras face for some sort of expression, but found none.

"I have no feelings for Sasuke whatsoever. They died long ago."

"Really..?" Ino sang.

"H-hey guys?" Hinata said.

"Yea?"

"He's heading towards us now…"

"WHAT??" Ino yelled.

She grabbed Hinata and Tenten, just as Sasuke came closer.

_Great! A chance to leave them alone for a while….!_

"We've got somewhere to go, seeya!" She raced off, dragging Tenten and Hinata behind her.

"Hiya, Sasuke-kun!" She said as she raced past him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_What the heck was she thinking? He could have choked the both of them like that!_ Sakura thought.

She continued to mentally scold Ino until she realised that Sasuke had stopped right in front of her.

"_Can I please have a word with you, Sakura?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So….reviews? does puppy-dog face.

The more reviews I get, the sooner I update!

Till next time…

Inori


	3. Or not?

**Aaahhhh! I'm so sorry I updated so late TT-TT starts rambling excuses**

**Disclaimer: sigh When will you get the point? She doesn't own Naruto! Geez…. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Can I please have a word with you, Sakura?"_

She looked surprised, and then sighed.

_I guess it can't be helped…_

"Sure…you can have a word with me. But before that…"

"Let _me _have a word with you."

Sasukes eyes widened slightly, but all traces of emotion were gone a second later.

Sakura took his silence as a consent, and walked out in front.

"Follow me."

The Uchiha looked up, and emotionlessly followed. His exterior showed none of the chaos of his interior.

_She needs to have a word with me? Why though? _He thought, puzzled.

_I'd better follow her to wherever she wants to take me…_

He frowned.

_This might be harder than I imagined…_

"We're here." Sakuras voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

Sasuke looked around. His eyes widened.

_This place…why does it look so familiar?_

Sakura, seeing his reaction, smirked.

"Does this place look familiar to you??"

"T-this place…it's where.."

"It's where you left me." She finished for him.

"And this bench." She walked over to the closest metal seat.

"Is where you put me, after you knocked me out." She looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

Sasuke remained silent.

"That night, and the nights following…"

"_They were the worst in my life_" Sakura continued bitterly.

Sasuke twitched.

"Not only was I feeling suicidal that you had left…"

"I was feeling _guilt_y."

"Guilty?" He finally found his voice.

"Yes. Guilty."

"Why?"

_Flashback_

"_Sakura! Hey, Forehead girl, open up!" Ino yelled through the door._

_The only answer she received was choked sobs._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Its all my fault."_

"_Huh?" Ino stared at the door quizzically._

"_It's all my fault!"_

"_How is it your fault?"_

"_If I was just a bit stronger…"_

_Sakura fought back tears._

"_If I was just a bit stronger, Sasuke-kun might have listened to me!"_

"_What?"_

_Sakura sniffed._

"_He listens to Naruto…and Kakashi-sensei…he doesn't listen to me."_

"_And why? Because they're all strong! I was the only pathetic person in Team 7, that's why!"_

"_If only I had trained a bit more…he might have considered staying! But no, I was too pathetic!"_

_She broke into a wave of fresh tears._

_Ino sighed._

"_Why did you have to leave, Sasuke-kun? Now Sakura chan…_

_She'll never be the same again." She whispered to herself._

_End Flashback_

"You know how I felt now?" Sakura said.

"For once in my life, I was blaming myself. Even though everyone told me that it was ok, that it wasn't my fault…

"I still blamed it on myself and my weakness."

"…"

"What Ino had said..that I would never be the same again..

"It's true. Even though I act the same way as I did before…

"I've changed. The only ones who have realised are Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Ino."

A pang of guilt travelled through Sasuke's body.

"And the worst thing about it is that I will never be the same again."

"…"

"What started as a crush…became something more…

"I believed I loved you. I thought that you were the only one for me."

Sakura laughed bitterly.

"And now, as I look back, the only thing I can say about my past self…

"Is how _stupid_ I was."

Sasuke flinched.

"When you left, you not only took just your belongings…

"You took a piece of my heart."

Sakura sighed.

"I'll never be the same again."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"And that's why.." Sakura continued

"I will never forgive you. Even though you haven't asked, I can see it in your eyes….

"You just want to patch things up with me, so that we will be on good terms. So that you won't feel guilty, everytime you look at me."

She closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry. We are going to be on good terms…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"But I will never…so long as I live..

"Forgive you for what you've done to me."

With that, she jumped onto the nearest tree, and took off into the distance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Finally, the hard part's finished!

I'll be updating more from now on. XD

Haruno Inori xoxo


	4. Fragile

**Soz, for the late update.. Was busy wif sumfing. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother saying it this time.-sigh-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_I will never…so long as I live.."_

"_Forgive you for what you've done to me."_

Sakuras hurtful words before departure rang through the Uchihas head like a broken tape record, with more and more force added each time. He had gone through so many painful times, but ever since his clan's murder, was rendered incapable of feeling any emotions of sadness at all.

This time however- as much as he did not want to admit it- Sakura words hurt him. They really did.

_Isn't it ironic?_ _I had never expected to feel any pain after my clans murder, yet here I am, feeling sad over something like this. _

"_If you want to survive in this world, learn to hate, learn to detest. Love is an emotion for weaklings."_

Itachi's words from years ago came back to him.

_I guess its true then. Love is nothing but a painful burden, felt by the weakest people._

His thoughts betrayed his true feelings.

_I guess that it's time to train again. There isn't much for me to live for except that._

The cherry blossom trees shook in the wind, and a petal drifted from the trees and onto his outstretched hand.

_-Flashback-_

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" A five year-old Sasuke ran up to Uchiha Mikoto, his mum._

"_What are those strange pink flowers?" He asked inquisitively, pointing at the tiny pink dots of a flower."_

"_They are Sakura no Hana, Sasuke" Mikoto smiled._

"_The most beautiful flowers of Konoha."_

"_Let's go see them!" He dragged his mum out the door, and into the cherry blossom field._

"_Wow, they're so pretty!" He exclaimed._

_A blossom fell from a tree and landed on his shoulder._

_He picked it up with a tiny hand, but to his dismay, the blossom crumbled in his fingers._

"_You have to be careful, Sasuke, although they are the most beautiful flowers in Konoha, they are also one of the most delicate and fragile."_

"_What? I don't like these flowers any more, they are weak!"_

_Mikoto laughed._

"_They might be weak, but they can teach you a great lesson."_

"_How?"_

"_People can be compared to flowers. The most gentle snide remark can upset them."_

"_A Sakura is very much like that. It also resembles a girl's heart."_

"_A girl's heart?"_

"_Yes. Their hearts are very delicate and fragile. The Sakura no Hana teaches a lesson- the fact that in certain times, with certain people, you need to be gentle."_

_Sasuke frowned._

"_I don't understand."_

_Mikoto smiled sadly._

"_Never mind that then. Come on, let's go home, it's time for dinner!"_

_With cheerful laughs, they walked back up the road to the Uchiha district._

_The lesson was left untaught._

_-End flashback-_

Back then, he didn't have the faintest idea of what his mother was talking about. But now, as he had experienced love for the first time, all of her words started to make sense to him.

Sakura, like her namesake, was a fragile and delicate person. Nevertheless, he neglected her feelings for him, and unknowingly abused her heart.

But there was something different, too. Her heart was fragile, but always managed to mend countless times.

Her cheerful demeanour was never shattered.

That's what made her special.

Sasuke sighed.

In all his years, he had never expected to come back to Konoha alive.

He had never expected to feel any emotions, and most of all...

He never expected to fall in love, with his ex-teammate no less.

He was rejected, too.

_Isn't it ironic? She was such a weakling back then, someone I had never expected to come this far. She's changed._

He smiled sadly.

_In a way that I didn't expect._

_In a way that I didn't want her to._

She was strong, a great improvement, but she no longer had any feelings towards him.

He was pelted by regret, but there wasn't really anything he could do to make it all better.

She had loved him, and he had detested her. Now it was the other way around.

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again.  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find somebody like you  
My first love._

_I'll always love you, Sakura, you're the one who taught me how to love in the first place._

_Even though I know you'll never love me back._

_Goodbye Sakura, be happy._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I might not be able to write much, cause schools starting (as XUnknownX pointed out.) TT-TT

I think Sasuke might have been OOC in this chappie...meh

Please review!

Inori xoxo


End file.
